The invention relates to slider members for transmission shifters, and more particularly to slider members for automatic transmission shifters.
Generally, a shift lever assembly for an automatic transmission includes an indicator cover or panel having a slot formed therein. A shift lever passes through the slot and moves along the slot to various positions corresponding to various positions of the automatic transmission.
Typically the slot includes a slide cover to cover the slot such that the internal mechanism of the shift lever cannot be seen by an occupant of the vehicle. Also, the slide cover protects the shift lever assembly from the introduction of foreign materials.
Typically, the slide cover is received within a sliding track or slot for movement corresponding to adjustment of a shift lever. The slide cover should have material properties to minimize sliding friction during a shift operation. However, the slide cover must also have strength properties such that the cover stays within the sliding track when a perpendicular push-out force is applied to it.
In an effort to solve the above problems, prior art slider covers have included strength ribs applied to a back side of the slide cover to increase the strength of the cover; thereby, providing resistance to a push-out force, as outlined above. However, the introduction of strengthening ribs to a back side of the cover commonly results in defects on the top side of the cover visible to an occupant of a vehicle.
There is therefore a need in the art for a slide cover that resists a push-out force and has a smooth defect-free top surface.